Thinking of You
by DisneyLover16
Summary: "As the bus pulled away, Ally turned her attention back to the purple envelope. Hesitating for a few seconds, she decided to immediately rip open the envelope holding the card. She took it out, and opened up the card." My version of Austin's note to Ally. :) One-shot.


**I feel this is really late… Even though the season finale just aired nearly a week ago. XP But still, I know that there are already several fanfics revolving around the idea of… Austin's Note To Ally. So, this is what I think the card could say. Hopefully, it'll be good…?**

* * *

"Gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too."

The blonde and brunette looked at each other sympathetically, hoping for the best of the other. Now that school was over, the summer was kicking off. Walking on the boardwalk, writing music, having all-nighters. That's what summer was all about for Austin and Ally. But now that they were going to be apart for the summer, none of that was going to happen. Though, both of them were still going to be making the most out of it – even if they weren't together.

Austin tried to mask the sadness on his face with a smile. "We shouldn't be sad. You're making a record! So proud of you." In truth he was, but the boy still wanted Ally by his side.

"I know." Ally also tried to camouflage the melancholy seen in her brown eyes. She was on the verge of tears. "And you're going on your first tour! A-and hey! We're going to be apart for like, three months." The brunette then attempted to look on the optimistic side of the situation; wanting the best of her friend.

"Actually, it's ninety-four days." The rock star clarified this fact, considering that the total number of days in June, July, and August added together were less than ninety-four; it was ninety-two. That meaning, Austin would be gone just for a little bit longer past summer. He'd be back sometime in the beginning of September.

The blonde then recognized the most recent personal use of "ninety-four", from Dez's test score. He brought it up in an effort to try brightening the mood. "Hey, ninety-four. That's like what Dez–" Unfortunately, that didn't cheer her up. It simply made her slightly more annoyed.

She instantly replied and cut him off with, "Don't say it."

Moving from the topic of that biology test, Ally goes back to hers and Austin's goodbye scene. "Guess this is goodbye." She took a quick glance at the ground, before looking back up at Austin; continuing to stay optimistic at her best. "Have fun on tour."

Austin did the same. "Good luck making your record. I know it's going to be great."

Ally, almost about to burst into tears, threw her arms around Austin, while he did the same to her. They shared a tight embrace, holding onto each other almost longer they had intended to. Neither of them really cared though; it was going to be ninety-four days before seeing each other again. A long and warming hug made the both of them feel a lot better about having to be separated.

When they finally let go, Austin walked over, and into the tour bus. Before closing the door though, he took one more glance at his brunette friend. There was something that he wanted to tell her, but he had not been able to put the words out there. He had no idea how to say it, but more importantly, he didn't want what he wanted to say influence her decision of staying in Miami or going on tour. As Ally waved goodbye to him, Austin nodded before closing the bus door.

The girl then decided to walk away from the vehicle's direction; ready to head on home to get ready for her first recording session at Ramone Records. But, the door opened up again, and had Austin running out of the bus. Guess he wasn't quite ready to go yet. He was getting close to saying what he wanted to say.

"Ally, wait."

"Austin, what are you–"

"Ally, I…" The boy stumbled on his words, unsure of how to form the words to come out of his mouth. Ally stared at him in extreme curiosity; wanting to know what last thing he wanted to say to her. It was nearly an impossible task at that very moment. "Just want to say that I– Uh, I…" Unable to turn his thoughts into spoken words, Austin pulled out a card from his back pocket, and handed it to this friend. "Here, says it all in there."

Ally accepted the card; looking down at the purple envelope that had her name inscribed on it, before looking back up at Austin. Her blonde friend then explained, "I was gonna send it to you in case you didn't show up." The girl's face had confusion written on it, unsure of what Austin had to say to her. Surely it couldn't have to be that bad or difficult to actually put it into words, but she realized that if Austin hadn't been willing to write out his thoughts in a card, then it must be important.

So with that, Austin went into the bus once again, this time, the bus starting to pull away. The blonde sat down by the window, and he managed to make contact with his best brunette friend. In those few seconds, Austin and Ally felt something there. There was _definitely_ something there. Something that sparked.

As the bus pulled away, Ally turned her attention back to the purple envelope. Hesitating for a few seconds, she decided to immediately rip open the envelope holding the card. She took it out, and opened up the card. In it, she recognized the handwriting as Austin's, who happened to have generally nice handwriting; despite the stereotype of guys having terrible penmanship.

To Ally's surprise, it was quite a long note, could probably be called a letter instead. Standing still in her spot, the songwriter started to read the card.

_Dear Ally,_

_I know that if you're currently reading this, then you've decided to accept the record deal, and not go on tour with me. _

_But, I'm okay with that, no matter how much I'll miss you the next three months. Because, I'm really proud of you. You've come such a long way ever since we first became partners. You have no idea how glad I was to have you as my songwriter when I first asked you, and I still am up to this point. I remember you being that shy songwriter of mine with really bad stage fright, but you overcame that fear. Your career took off like a rocket car, and you're finally signed with a record label; making your first record. Like I said, I am so proud of you._

_Do you remember how our partnership was first for you to write songs for me because I couldn't write my own? You wrote, I rocked? And, how we hoped and thought that we would make it in the music business?_

_Well, by the looks of it, we made it. :D_

_Well, good luck with your record. I know it's going to be awesome. You know, I'm probably going to be the first person to get my hands on your first record. I'm still an Ally Dawson fan after all, and always will be. :)_

_And, aside from that, there's something that I've wanted to say to you. The thing is though, I couldn't find the perfect time to really tell you, and I had no idea how to put any of it into words. So, I decided to write it out instead. _

_Okay, even as I'm writing this note, I have to admit that my hand is literally shaking. I knew that this was kinda hard in person, but now I realize that writing it is kinda hard too. So, here goes._

_The truth is, Ally, I still think about you. I still think about you every morning when I open my eyes. I still think about you every evening when I turn off the lights. I still think about you every moment, every day of my life._

_You're on my mind all the time, Ally. It's true. I still think about you._

_And, even if you don't feel the same way as I do about you now, I think I'll be fine with that. But, I just wanted – no, needed, to tell you this._

_I love you._

_There, I said it. Well, wrote it at least. Honestly, I've felt this way for such a long time, but, I guess I didn't realize it at first. Though, now that I truly have, I'm hoping that maybe, just maybe, you could possibly feel the same way. And, if you do, I was wondering if we could try again. If we could try "us", again. I really want to make it work this time, and I hope you would want the same._

_I feel kind of bad for dropping all of this in a note instead of trying to discuss this in person. But, whether or not you feel the same way, I do love you. It just took me some time to finally admit it._

_Thinking of you,_

_Austin :)_

Ally reread those three words over and over again. _"I love you."_ Different sorts of feelings were flowing inside of her. Shock, sadness, relief. But, the girl didn't take that as a bad thing. She also felt happy, because everything in that card was true. The girl put a hand over her mouth; nearly letting out at a sob. It all became too much for her. Tears welled up in her eyes and started to flow down her cheeks. Those weren't tears of sadness though. Those were tears of joy.

Austin loved her. And, she came to realize that she probably loved him too, judged by the way that she felt at that moment.

Not only that though, the brunette had also been given the realization that she and Austin had made it in the music business. Everything was all as if it was a dream, one that neither would ever want to wake up from. Austin was on tour, and Ally got signed to a record label. It was all just too amazing.

Plus, not to mention the thought of Austin and Ally being a couple again. Ally was just as willing to try again as much as Austin does. Sometimes being "just friends" was just not enough. But, it's Austin and Ally, how could they not be perfect together? So, of course, they just had to try a relationship again. Surely, it had to work.

Letting the card close and be put back into its envelope, Ally finally turned to go back home. She wiped the tears off of her face, and sniffled once. But, all the while, she was smiling. An emotion of loving happiness was something sort of new to Ally. Though she could imagine, the brunette had never, truly, felt what love was like before. Unknown to her, it was the same for Austin. Despite having dated several girls, he never felt love quite as strong as he did for Ally.

Without either of them realizing it, their feelings had actually blossomed over time for the other, which simply made their friendship stronger, their partnership stronger. Now with the chance of a relationship between them was open, Austin and Ally could then feel completely open to each other. It seemed in those moments that they were ready to try again. The two had the same feelings for each other, and yet, they weren't dating. Only because they weren't ready for a relationship. But, they were ready now, and would try again when Austin returned to Miami.

The young brunette finally reached home, and immediately went to her calendar hung up on the wall. A marker was taken out, and so, she counted up ninety-four days before writing a reminder for the day that Austin would return. On a faraway tour bus, Austin marked the day on a calendar the day that he would return. The countdown had begun.

Both of them were anxious though; what was to change when they reunited? Or, would everything actually remain the same? Would they be able to make a relationship work this time? The questions throbbed in the teens' heads, but they were excited at the same time. The songwriter continued to think about a certain rocker, and a rocker continued to think about a certain songwriter. This would be the one thing that stuck in their minds; every morning, every evening, every moment, every day of their lives.

* * *

**How was that? I kind of did this in a rush so, sorry if it's not the best… Still though, what did you think? Did you like it?**

**On another note, anyone else here SUPER EXCITED about season 3? :D I know it's going to be awesome! :D :D :D**

**Well, um… I think that's all I really have to say this time. So, until next time readers! :)**


End file.
